Additive manufacturing systems generally comprise several processing steps, each of which may be accomplished by a different subsystem. For example, an additive manufacturing system may comprise a printing subsystem, one or more post-processing subsystems and a furnace subsystem. The specific post-processing procedures may vary depending upon the type of printing employed (e.g., extrusion printing, binder jet printing, etc.).
The furnace subsystem may utilize a thermal processing parameter profile that consists of one or more predetermined thermal processing parameter profiles, each of which characterizes an aspect of the processing that occurs in the furnace subsystem.